


Here goes nothing.

by carcrashheart (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/carcrashheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuoka Rin finally plucks up the courage to ask out Nitori Aiichirou, but it isn't exactly at a convenient time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here goes nothing.

"…Nitori."

Aiichirou was jerked back from falling asleep by the voice underneath his bunk. He rubbed his eyes lazily.

"Yeah, Rin-senpai?"

There was a pause.

"You don’t have any more exams after tomorrow, do you?" Rin asked slowly.

Still a little groggy, Ai thought for a moment. “No, just English and math and I’m finished for the semester.”

There was a pause. It was pitch black in their room, but Ai leaned over the edge of his mattress so he was positioned to look at Rin, only to find darkness.

"There’s a new bakery down the street, and… um."

_Holy shit._

"I wanted to know, if… ah…"

_Oh my god._

"…I’ll, buy you a pastry or something. You know. To, um. Celebrate the end of school. And stuff."

The room may have been dark, but Ai could  _hear_ Rin blushing.

"Senpai, you better be asking me on a date."

He didn’t know where the sudden burst of courage and sly reply came from, but the rustle of sheets told him that Rin blushing as hard as ever.

Even more surprising was the reply.

"Of course I am."

Ai sat still for a moment, basking in this moment of pure bliss.

"Yeah, sure," he stammered out, hoping desperately that Rin couldn’t hear his heart beating as loud as cannon shots.

"Uh… thanks. And, um, good luck on your exams tomorrow…

"Ai."

Ai flumped back onto his mattress.

How could he think about his exams, much less sleeping, now?

**Author's Note:**

> ...and the next day, Aiichirou's teachers are confused to find little hearts drawn all over his exam papers. He still manages to pass with flying colors.


End file.
